Best of Cruel Intentions
by LaStoriaDellaAnimeFreak
Summary: "Best of Cruel intentions is finding out what they fail to mention."When four friends attend Cross Academy what will happen if they are more of a threat than vampires?These four friends will encounter many obsticals, will they be found out or will they remain hidden?Cross suspects these teens are not who they say they are so he intends to find out. HIATUS.
1. Their beginning

**Some of you who have read Innocent Flower (DGM FF) or any other stories made by NightmareHomunculus12AF by the name Nightmare~ Yip it's me. Homunculus is going to pop up here from time to time but this is my personal Profile so she can't make stories on this cause these are my ideas! The NightmareHomunculus one is the one we use to collaborate with each other. Anyways this is my Vamp Knight FF I worked on during Biology XD. **

**BTW this is my version of the ANIME i haven't read the manga yet but I will. I hope. It will have bits of the originally plot but yeah. Hope you like if not don't read.**

* * *

A girl sat in a tunnel in a playground in a park by her high school. She had long curly crimson hair that reached her knees, black streaks in her hair and her tips were gold, white porcelain skin that reflected beautifully with the moon, her left eye was silver that was almost white with ice blue flakes, her right eye a light lavender with ice blue flakes, eyes were outlined with heavy black make up, and her bangs covered her right eye. "Chi, Come on we have to get to the airport soon." A male voice said. The girl crawled out of the tunnel with a annoyed expression on her face. "I refuse to leave France!" She stated proudly. A boy about the same age with blue hair with black streaks and the tips of his hair, that reached his shoulders, were lavender. His hair straight, light skin, dark eyeliner heavily lining around his, dark raven blue eyes. The boy sighed, "Chi..." He said. "I'm not leaving Ai!" She said.

He wore a black low cut shirt that was at the middle of his shoulders and a pink scarf that turned blue at the end. A spiked collar around his neck as a choker and black slacks.

He walked to the girl and smiled slightly, "Come on Chi, me and the other's won't leave you." He said in a warm voice. She looked at him then jumped down. "Fine." She said as her black long sleeved dress flowed gracefully behind her. Her sleeves flared making her seem like a black angel or a lonely princess waiting for her prince. She was barefoot as she stared at the moon. The two left to the Orphanage called, "Madame Rouge Orphanage." that they had been living in since they were 10.

"Took you long enough to find her." Said a boy with blonde hair that was similarly cut, like the boy Ai's, and had a pink and lack streak in it with white pins holding it from his face to the side. His eyes were golden that were surrounded by black make-up. He wore a black sweater over a black shirt and inside the hood there was pink stripes. Black slacks similar to Ai's as well. A plain chain necklace with a heart connected to it was worn around the boy's neck. "Well, Niji, if you want to go get her quickly do it yourself." Ai said. A boy next to Niji was there, silent, but had a slight smile on his lips. He had a slightly shorter haircut than the other two, his hair was a forest green with black and pink strips, light skin, black make up surround his green eyes, a black eye patch covering his left eye, he wore a black choker and a dog tag necklace, and a black dress shirt with the top 3 buttons unbuttoned with a green and black striped loosely fit tie.

"Come now you three this is now time to be arguing." He said. Chi walked up to said boy and hugged him. "Levi's right." She stated. The boys were 16 while she was going to be 16 in a month or two.

"Gilbert! Dominique! Jack! Marcus!" an elderly woman called from the building. The four turned and smiled warmly at the elderly woman who they thought of as a mother, as she called them by their names they told others. Keeping their past hidden from those close to them. "Yes Madame?" They replied. "There's a man on the phone that wants to speak with you." She said lifting up her cell phone to the four. Chi took it and put it up to her ear. "Bonjour?" Chi asked. "Yes this is Headmaster Kaien Cross of cross Academy. May I speak to Dominique Chime?" The voice was full of warmth and happiness yet eagerness and alertness. "You are speaking to her." Chi replied. "Oh good, I would like to let you know that when you arrive here at the Japan airport that a Boy and a Girl will be waiting for you. The girl is named Yuki Cross, my Lovely daughter, and the boy will be Zero Kiryuu, my loving son." He stated. "Yes Sir. Thank you for letting us know." She said. The boys snickered at her way-to-innocent tone she had. "Alright I can't wait to see you and your friends. Goodbye." He said. "Au Revoir." She replied then hung up.

She shot a smirk at the boys as they all laughed, "Now you all better behave yourselves and call me everyday. Don't make me go down there and scold all of you." The elderly woman's statements silenced the group. "Yes Mother." They all said. "Now all of you go get ready, I will be taking you to the airport soon." She said and they all walked into the building and walked upstairs. "I'm gonna miss her." Chi stated. The boys nodded.

* * *

A girl with brown sort-of messy short hair, light skin, ember eyes, and wearing the Cross academy's uniform stood in the Headmaster's office with a boy much taller than her with silver hair, light lavender/lilac eyes, white skin, and also wearing the boys Cross academy uniform. Both of the day class counterpart. "Hello Yuki. Hello Zero." Cross said. He had light brown hair that was almost a dirty blonde in a low ponytail, lightly tanned skin, and hazel eyes that were behind glasses.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your patrols but I need you two to do me a favor. Pertaining to the new students coming tomorrow at 8:00 am. Or 2:00 pm if delayed." He said glancing at the clock that said, "8:00 pm."

"What is it Headmaster?" Yuki, the girl, had asked. Normally he would've whined for his adoptive daughter to call him father but he was busy thinking of why this elderly woman called him a month ago asking for him to take in four of six orphans she had been taking care of for years. "I need you both to go pick them up at the airport. Then take them here afterwards please." Cross stated. Zero, the boy, did not look happy as he said, "Why do we have to go?" Cross had sighed as Yuki punched Zero's arm. "Don't be rude Zero." Yuki stated. "It's because I believe these children are different from us. I don't believe their vampires though., but that will be determined when Kaname comes and meets them as well." Cross said.

"What do you mean by different?" Zero asked. "They are orphans...The woman who has been taking care of them knows who they are but refused to tell me any details on that matter. What she did tell me was that the girl, Dominique, has been seen talking to someone or thing but when someone checks to see who or what it is there is nothing but air. The boy Ai, who is normally with her, has been seen wondering the Orphanage with a knife in hand. The last time someone who had seen him this way was nearly killed. The other boy Niji, who is normally with the girl and two other boys, has been seen to rip stuffed animals or dolls apart when bored, depressed, or angered. When he is happy his rips these dolls and things apart with scissors. The last boy Levi, normally seen anywhere around any of said people, has been known to draw very vivid life like pictures of future tragedies. The woman had said that the boy drew a girl with brown hair and ember eyes with our uniform that had her palm bit by a yellow haired, blue eyed, vampire in the forest. He had drew this last month. She had sent it to me and this, is something you must see." He stated as he pulled the picture from a file in the desk. It showed clearly Yuki and Aido just a few nights ago in said situation.

"Now can you see why I want the two of you to get them. If they are a threat I must send you. The Night class students won't be much help during the day." Cross stated letting Yuki take it from his hands. "Alright." Zero said as he left.

* * *

The four friends played guitar Hero with the two other orphans that were twins. Their names were Angie and Jean. They were both girls that had blonde curly waist length hair with blue streaks, light pink eyes that were almost white, porcelain skin, and wore white dresses with black slashes around their waist. They were about 10 and no matter how innocent they looked they were on expert level on the drums. They were playing against Niji (on bass) and Chi (on guitar).

When they tied another game they gave up and told them to go to bed with mother. They nodded and happily sprinted to their room they shared with the elderly woman.

The four walked upstairs to their room and laid on their beds remembering their happiest memories there at the Orphanage from the time they got here to the present with the little girls. All of a sudden heart-wracking screams broke through the silent air making the four of them jump up. "That was..." They all murmured. Another similar scream broke through and they all frantically ran downstairs.

Chi froze at the scene in front of her, feeling something wet and a little sticky under her bare feet. The boys soon froze as well as they saw the room.

"What the hell...?" Levi said. The room was splattered with blood. The looked to the floor to see the one they called mother on the floor face down dead with a horrified look frozen on her wrinkled face. "No." Chi said. Then they all jumped as the body of Jean and Angie were thrown across the room holding each other.

"Such weak things...you can't even fight against me." The four turned to the source of the sinister cold voice. A man with straw colored hair that covered the top half of his head except his right silvery lilac snake-like eye. He had a light skin tone. He wore a shirt similar to Ai but had white stripes with black, gray slacks, white knee high boots that had black laces. They looked a little loose as if they were fabric but the material showed they were leather. His nails were pained black and had a tiara that he placed side ways on his head.

"Ah, could you be any more fun then these three?" Said a innocent voice coming from a girl about the same age as Jean and Angie, with straw colored messy ankle length hair, a 1900's pilot helmet set on her head, pinkish redish eyes, light skin, and wearing a spaghetti strap dress with the top close to a corset and the rest sowing her slim figure and pointed out how flat chested she was and had a black ribbon tied around her stomach. Her nails painted white and was bare foot. A tattoo of the Ouroboros was tattooed on the girls left hand and on the guys neck.

The four noticed the tattoo's and narrowed their eyes but still trembled slightly in anger. "What are the Ouroboros doing here?" Levi demanded. "We're here to have some fun." The guy stated. His smirk similar to a snake. "Mind telling me why such beings such as yourselves are doing here?" he asked as he walked towards them. He stopped and the smirk got more sinister, "I think there the last of their kind. The one's they have been talking about for years brother." The girl said. "Oh really?" He said as he walked to Chi. He set a finger under her chin gliding her to face him. "So these four are the Missing Princess and Princes?" He asked leaning into her but she kicked him away. "Well now that was harsh, to do to you Chevalier." He said.

"Maybe she doesn't remember..." The girl said. "Maybe your right Amaiya." Said the man. "I usually am Elliot." She replied. I noticed she held Jean's white stuffed bunny. "Maybe...Then we should take our leave." Elliot said as they both disappeared into fire. The four ran to the lifeless bodies of their family with tears in their eyes. "No!" Chi screamed as she held onto the elderly woman in her arms. "No! NOT HER NO!" She screamed making all the boy's close their ears in pain. Ai ran up to her and held her close, "Shhhhhhh.." He said, his voice low and warm. "It's alright...Calm down Chi..." He said rocking her back and forth. Tears rolled down her eyes as she cried into his chest.

All of a sudden the cell phone rand from under the elderly woman. Chi shakily and slowly took it from under her and picked it up, "Bonjour?" She said hoarsely as she put it up to her ear. "Yes I'm sorry to call late but may- What's wrong? You sound sad..." Cross said. "Pouvez-vous vous attendre une minute et je vais vous montrer?" She said. "Alright I'll wait." He replied and then she hung up. She took a picture of the scene with Jean, Angie, and the elderly woman. She sent the picture saying, "They were murdered..." and she put the phone on her lap.

She looked up to see the elderly woman standing but she was much paler and almost transparent, they both looked at her dead body. _"So I now see what it's like to look at your body when you die."_ Her voice was ghostly yet still had the warm motherly voice to it. "You have to go Mother...You can't stay here forever." Chi said. _"I know sweetheart. Be good and take care of the boys__ okay?"_She asked. "Yes.." Chi replied as she waved bye to the Jean and Angie's spirits as well as their mothers. They all soon disappeared and now it was just the four of them alone.

The phone rand once more and Chi picked it up. "Bonjour?" Chi answered. "Will you wait there...I'll send Yuki and Zero." Cross asked, concern and worry not very well hidden in his voice. "I guess we'll wait here." She replied. "Alright thank you." And with that he hung up. "I guess we just wait here." She said as she dialed the police.

* * *

**Hello people who read this. I'll continue it if I get favoriters and Followers for this. Or I'll still do it anyways. *shrugs* anyways yeah. Tell me how I did. **

**Translation: "Can you hold on and I'll show you." **


	2. Unwanted

**And I'm back! Now on with the story. **

* * *

**_"A secret is only a secret if it is not spoken of to another." _**

"What do you mean stay here?" Levi asked. "I mean we wait here for the two people Cross sent." She said. Ai pulled the phone from her. "Then we don't call the police." He said. "If our suspicions and what Madame Leon told you after she died are correct, then the vampire hunter association here in Paris will be coming." Niji said.

"Fine." She said as set Angie and Jean's body next to her mothers body. The boys saw the tears coming from their friend and she ran into their open arms. They held her close as she cried. "It's alright. We're here." Ai said. "We're never going to leave you." Levi and Niji said.

The boys had let her cry herself to sleep and they all sat on the stairs with Chi resting in Ai's lap. About an hour later a few men clad in black. They all looked to the four and the guys looked back at them avoiding the blood all over the room. "Did you do this?" Asked a woman with narrowed eyes. "Not on your life." Niji spat annoyed. "Are you the Vampire Hunter Association stationed here?" Levi asked. They all nodded.

"So I guess she was right after all..." Ai muttered. "How do you know of us?" A man asked. "Because that idiot Cross is too easy to read." They all turned to a man with long, wavy, jet-black hair, blue eyes and wearing a wide brimmed cowboy style hat with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. An eye patch is worn over his right eye as well. "Yagari. We were sent here to find out what happened, what is your business here?" The woman asked. "These four are not the culprits..." He stated bluntly walking past them to the four teens on the stairs. "If anything, they are also victims of this massacre." he said. The three nodded then looked at Chi. "It seems this girl has been crying for quite some time. I'll take these four to the passageway where Cross Asked me to take them." He said as the four stood up.

"Go grab your things...your leaving soon and I want to get there before that idiot cross does." Yagari said and two of the boys went to grab all their belongings, which was basically four backpacks for each of them.

Yagari told them to follow him out and they nodded and did as told, leaving the Vampire hunters to their business in the home. "So explain to me what happened." Yagari said as the four were behind him. Ai looked down to the sleeping girl in his arms with saddened eyes. "We don't know really...we heard them scream and when we rushed down they were dead." Niji said.

"I see..." Was all Yagari said and silence followed the sentence.

It had been an hour and they reached an old looking mansion and figured it's the European Branch of the vampire hunter association. "Alright don't touch anything or you will be shot." Yagari said as they all walked in behind him. They walked in and what seemed to be a loud sounding place became silent as the four entered. Everyone stared at the four as they walked by into a hallway then the voices erupted once more. "So...I'm guessing you all are suspicious of us." Niji asked. "Right. Cross had shared with the council your, occurrences that you have been seen doing...and it caught them off guard." Yagari said.

"Let me ask you, What do you know of the war that has been happening for centuries now?" He asked.

The three boys looked at each other then the man, "That vampires have been fighting against humans for quite some time but now Kaien Cross intends to show others that it doesn't have to be that way." Niji said. "Is that all you know?" Yagari asked. "Yea." Levi answered. "Yagari." They turned to the source of the voice. "Cross. Here are your students." he said as he left. "I'm sorry I hope Yagari didn't do anything." Cross bowed. "What happened to Dominique?" He asked as he noticed the sleeping girl. "She fell asleep." They answered. he nodded and signaled them to follow him to a room.

They did and when they walked through they found themselves at cross academy. It was evening by the looks of it. "I'm...Sorry..." Chi mumbled as she gripped Ai's shirt. The four stopped and looked at her. "I...Didn't...I...I..." Her eyes shot open and she jumped from Ai's arms, trembling. She held herself as she looked at the four. "Chi...Just calm down." Levi said. Ai walked closer to her and she stepped back, "Stay away!" She shouted and ran away.

Cross was about to run after her but Niji grabbed his wrist stopping him. Cross looked at the boy that was as tall as Kaname, "She needs to calm herself down...She'll be back soon...She's in a little, episode? I guess you could call it." He said. Cross seemed to understand as he relaxed.

* * *

Chi had ran into the town near Cross Academy. Her bare feet slapping against the ground. "I didn't mean to..." She muttered. Her bangs over shadowing her eyes. "I didn't want to..." She muttered. "I don't want it..." She whispered as she reached, what seemed to be, an abandoned part of the town.

She looked around and saw blood everywhere. Her eyes widened as she saw ghostly figures she didn't know screaming at her. She shut her ears with her palms and shut her eyes tight, "No Shut up! Shut up! I can't help!" She shouted as she began to run once more. She didn't want to stop. She couldn't stop for her mind wouldn't let her.

_"Calm yourself sweetheart." _

Chi opened her eyes as she stopped running. "That voice..." She mumbled.

_"Sweetheart you need to control yourself. Just tell the mean people to go away." _

Chi knew this voice so well it made tears well up in her eyes. "G-Go a-away...I w-won't help..." She said.

_"There you go sweetheart...Now all you need to do is uncover your ears and you wont hear those mean ghosts anymore..just the people, living or not, that you need to help you will hear." _

Chi uncovered her ears slowly as she began to hear the heartbeat of another. She began to follow the heartbeat. It was frantic as if this person was running, so Chi sped up her pace. "Who are you? Why must I help you?" Chi mumbled the question as if it was a small prayer. When Chi heard the heart slowing pace slightly she noticed it came from around a corner.

As she turned she saw a small boy covered in winter clothing. As she noticed it wasn't his heartbeat she was hearing she looked around and saw a girl looking like the one Levi drew with a vampire. The girl walked to the boy and held a red balloon to him. "Go on take it." Her voice like honey. Sweet and sticky.

The boy seemed to reach for it but then grabbed the cuff on the girl's uniform sleeve. "Hey what are you doing?" She exclaimed. The boy didn't answer as she struggled against his grip. All of a sudden he opened his mouth wide and both girls saw the fangs. Then he bit down on her hand...

Blood...

Chi ran to the girl as she screamed. She kicked the Level E vampire boy away from the girl and took her arm pulling her away from it. "Come on!" Chi shouted as she hauled the girl behind her. The girl seemed to understand and sped up her pace so she was now running side-by-side with Chi.

_"Yuki Cross is very important to me..." _

"Yuki calm yourself okay! Your heart is erratic!" Chi said as they came to a broken balcony. "How did you know my name?" Yuki asked. "I just do, I'll explain later. Look out!" Chi pulled her off the edge and caught her in her arms. "Come on!" Chi ordered as she hauled Yuki behind her. Chi led them to an old Bell tower and they began to run up the stairs. As they reached the top Chi kicked the door and they were now at the top of the Bell tower where the Bell resided.

Chi set Yuki by a wall and looked at her hand. "It hurts doesn't it?" Chi asked as she lifted her hand to her lips. She licked the scratch and it began to heal. Yuki looked at the girl with awe. Chi took notice and looked at Yuki, setting her hand on her lap, and standing up. "What?" Chi asked. "Oh, sorry...It's just that, you look beautiful..." Yuki stated. Chi blushed slightly then smiled slightly.

"My name is Chi Kagami." Chi stated. "And I'm guessing your Yuki Cross?" She asked. Yuki nodded, "How do you know that?" Yuki asked reaching for Artemis. "Cross told me. He knows me as Dominique Chime." Chi answered. Yuki's eyes widened, "Your that girl that..."

_"What she did tell me was that the girl, Dominique, has been seen talking to someone or thing but when someone checks to see who or what it is there is nothing but air." Cross said. _

"Look out!" Chi screamed as she blocked the Level E child from biting Yuki. Yuki screamed in terror. Chi held it back with her hands and the Level E scratched her arms trying to get released. Chi's blood dripped from her wounds to the ground turning black. "B-Back off!" Chi shouted throwing the thing at the wall. All of a sudden the Level E found the wheel making the Bell ring. Yuki covered her ears as Chi wasn't affected by the sound.

Chi walked to the boy and held the Level E close. The vampire trembled as it looked towards the window. Yuki did the same. "you poor creature...Ending up like this." A familiar voice rang. "Huh? K-Kaname?" Yuki asked surprised. Chi looked to the familiar man with wide eyes as she held the Level E closer as it wrapped it's arms around her. "However, You tried to harm someone very near and dear to me." The boy had ember eyes, He had brown hair that is grown up to his collar with his bangs falling into his face. His face expression was calm and tranquil yet a little anger in it. His eyes began to glow a blood red.

Chi picked up the child and shouted with narrowed eyes on the boy, "I will not allow you to hurt this child!" Kaname's eyes narrowed on the girl. "Who are you?" He asked. "K-Kaname s-she's..." Yuki started. "My name is Chi Kagami." Chi answered proudly. Kaname's expression faltered slightly then said, "Do you realize what your holding in your arms." He demanded in a cold tone. "A Level E...Also what used to be a child...if your insistent on killing him...let me do it...I won't make him suffer unlike you." Chi stated.

"Very well then." Kaname stated. "Yuki close your ears for me okay?" Chi asked. "O-Okay." Yuki said covering her ears.

Chi set the boy down with a saddened face. She looked at the boy and gave him a saddened smile. "Do you want to stop suffering young one?" Chi asked. It nodded slowly. "Alright then just listen to my voice..." To the boy everything seemed to disappear except him and the girl.

Chi began to sing a lullaby for the boy.

_Stay by my side little one.  
Don't be afraid, Do not cry.  
Now you are safe in my arms,  
My sweet darling._

_Children are calling  
and ghosts pass me by.  
Spirits are soaring  
And angels shout and cry.  
_

_Voices on the wind,  
are Singing their tales.  
Wishing of things that they, Lack._

Though that was not the full lullaby the Level E took comfort in the soft warm voice the girl sang. A warm sweet smile graced her lips as she said. "Now your going to feel very warm then light okay..." She said holding him close. "O...kay..." He said.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as the boy became burning hot by her touch. "Burn.." She mumbled then the boy slowly turned to dust.

Chi stood up as Kaname uncovered Yuki's eyes and she uncovered her ears. "What just...?" Yuki asked. "Nothing you should worry about Miss Cross." Ai sad from the window. "Are you alright Chi?" He asked. "Y-Yeah..." She said as he walked to her. "Come on, Cross is waiting for us back at the Academy." Ai stated. "Right." Chi said as he took hold of her hands and they walked to the window. "We're lucky there's a breeze." he muttered. He pulled her into his arms and jumped out as they turned into air and disappeared.

* * *

"There you are!" Niji said as he and Levi ran to their friends who appeared by the fountain. "Is she okay?" Cross asked as he approached the girl who had her arms in the fountain water. "You daughter Yuki..." She started. Cross's eyes widened in worry. "She's alright...I got there in time. Kaname Kuran is taking her back here." She finished. He let out a sigh of relief but the boys eyed her in worry. "You saw kaname?" Niji asked.

She nodded. "It doesn't seem he remembers me but I don't see how that should affect me in any way." She stated coldly. Obviously it affected her quite a bit.

"Chi..." Niji mumbled.

"Alright here are your uniforms." Cross said handing Ai and Levi and Black uniform while he gave Chi and Niji a white one. "Half of you will be in the Night class while the other two are in the Day class." He stated. "Alright.." Chi stated cutting off any protests from the others. "Alright I'll show you to your dorms." Cross stated.

Cross lead all four to their dorms then headed to his office where he had found kaname waiting for him, patiently, on the couch in his office. "Kaname..." Cross said.

**_"It is better to be hated for what you are than to be loved for what you are not." _**

* * *

**The lullaby can be found on YouTube. It's called Alison's Lullaby. Make sure you enter it like that or else you'll get something completely different. R&R**


	3. First Night

**Hello! I'm home and tired so yeah~ Be happy I finished this quickly! XD Hope you like. Review follow favorite please. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT JUST MY OC'S**

* * *

**_"Your visions will become clear only when you can look into your own heart. Who looks outside, dreams; who looks inside, awakes." _**

"Do you think that Kaname truly forgot?" Chi asked Niji. He looked at her saddened face then petted her gently on her head. "I'm sure he'll remember." He said. Niji and Chi had reached the Dorm's door and slowly opened it to see no one. "Thank God no one is here. I wouldn't be able to stand calm anymore.." Chi said walking in. "I know the feeling." Niji agreed.

As they closed the door Niji fell to his knees. Chi looked at him and knelt before him. "Another Vision Niji?" She asked caressing his cheek. He nodded holding his head as he looked into Chi's eyes pleadingly. "Just describe what your seeing Niji..." She said. He slowly nodded again. "I-It's that girl I drew before...The one being bitten by a vampire...Sh'She's...A man with silver hair...he's biting...her neck...There in the...staircase here..." Niji said. "She has bandages...over her right hand...she's bleeding...lots of blood..." He said as he trembled in Chi's arms. All of a sudden he stopped and just laid his head on her shoulder as he held her close.

The smell of blood filled the air and Chi knew it was Yuki's. Niji noticed it too which made him tense. "It's alright Niji...It has already happened...We can no longer interfere." Chi said stroking his hair. He relaxed at the action. A orange pulse came from Chi's hand then throughout Niji's Body. Niji and her went to the couch where he laid his head on her lap and set their clothes on the table and bags on the floor.

He covered his eyes with his arm as she began to hum the lullaby she sang to the child. She looked at her friend Lovingly.

She stroked his hair gently as he began to fall into a deep sleep.

After a few minutes the door began to open revealing other teens with the Night Class uniform.

The first to enter was a boy with mahogany hair, lightly-tinted blue eyes and a pale skin tone. Next to him was a girl with natural pale, creamy skin tone, her hair is a light orange shade, and is perfectly straight, black hair ribbons tied her hair up into pigtails high on each side of her head, the only part that is left alone is the bangs that fall just above her eyes and shorter hair on the side of her face. Her eyes are big and of a blue color similar to cerulean.

After them was a, tall, lean and lithe young man He had golden-blond hair and electric blue eyes and same skin tone as the girl. After him was a boy that was tall, lean-built, thin with a slight pale complexion,and had bright green eyes, and blond hair lighter shades than the boy before him. A muscular built boy with a formidable height: the tallest vampire of the Night Class bunch, walked in next with his hands in his pockets. He had strawberry blond short wavy hair and burnt orange eyes. Next to him was a girl with pale brown hair that falls in waves down to her waist. Her eyes are a few shades darker than her hair, and she has the same pale, creamy skin tone that the girl before her had.

"Oh it seems we have visitors!" The blond haired blued eyes boy said. Chi put a finger up to her lips signalling him to be quiet, then pointed to the sleeping boy in her lap. "May I ask who you are?" The other blonde said. She nodded once and smiled warmly. His eyes widened as her name popped up in her head. "H-How did you do that Miss Kagami?" He whispered to her. She just sat there smiling then looked at the sleeping boy with loving eyes.

"What did she do?" The rest whispered to the boy. "She somehow told me her name without telling me..It just popped up in my head." he said.

"Niji...It's time to wake up Love..." Chi said warmly and in a motherly tone. Niji responded with a Yawn then sat up slowly. "Might I ask what you are doing here?" The tallest one asked. "Mr. Cross sent me and my friend here...My name is Chi Kagami..." Chi responded. "I'm Niji Rin." Niji replied. "So your the knew students?" The girl with pigtails asked. The two nodded. "Well then let me show you to your room." He asked. "Of coarse Mr. Ichijo." Chi said standing up and grabbing her uniform and her bag, Niji doing the same. Everyone froze as they looked at the two. The blonde turned to them. "How do you know my name?" He asked.

"Well I guess you could say it was a lucky guess." Chi replied with a snakish smirk. "That's not true.." The other blonde said. Niji and Chi looked at the other and saw their eyes glowing. "Vampires huh? I guess that explains why he's here doesn't it?" Niji looked at Chi. "Very much so." Chi replied. The blue eyed blonde grabbed Chi's wrist and pulled her to him and kept her arms behind her as she faced Niji. Niji's expression worried and angered. Her's on the other hand was calm.

"Tell us who the hell you are!" The blonde demanded. "tch." Chi said as she kicked him where it hurts and he fell to the floor. "Vampire's don't scare me..." She said. "Please would you restrain yourself from hurting them." They all turned to kaname who stood at the doorway. "An eye for an eye..." She said as she picked up her fallen uniform and bag.

"Chi you must not always think that way you know." Kaname stated. "Tch. Like you care." She replied irritated. She stood up and walked to Niji's side.

"Did you know two can keep a secret if one of them is dead, kaname...Don't become the dead man." She stated walking upstairs followed by Niji. "They know their way around here already." Kaname stated looking at Takuma. "Who are they exactly Kaname?" Takuma asked.

"It's not my place to say. If they did not tell you." Kaname said. "Lord Kaname.." Ruka said. "Yes Ruka?" Kaname turned to the light brown haired girl. "Why does it seem we have met her before?" She asked staring after the girl who disappeared behind a corner. "Because we have...I'm sure you have all met her at one point.." He said as he walked upstairs to his room.

Rima looked to the normally stoic boy, Senri Shiki, to find him with slightly widened eyes and his mouth slightly ajar.

* * *

"Ai...Are you worried for her?" Levi asked. Ai looked at his friend and nodded. "Very much so...She's been so...so.." He couldn't find a word till Levi spoke up, "Bi-polar?" and Ai nodded. "She's so easily angered but never easily pleased." He said. "Yes I know...I remember when me and Niji first got to the orphanage. Even though I was so rude to her...she still smiled at me." He said saddened realizing how rude he really was. "Then with other kids she could snap in a blink of an eye." Ai stated.

"Im sure she'll be fine just as long as she can stay calm." Ai said. "Especially if Niji is there with her." Levi stated as they finished unpacking in their room. "Well I'm gonna sleep. Goodnight Ai." Levi said as he laid on the bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"I hope you can control yourself Chi." Ai muttered as he did the same.

* * *

_~Chi's Dream~_

_"Hello my name is Juri Kuran and this is my husband Haruka." a woman that had long curly and slightly messy dark brown hair, ember eyes, and light skin that seemed to glow. She had a costume of a vampire queen. The man next to her, who wore the matching vampire king costume, had dark brown hair and garnet colored eyes. His skin like the woman's and they both smiled down at the nine year old girl with long crimson hair in the same fashion as the woman Juri Kuran. She wore a Irish princess dress. **(a/n like Merida's in brave)**"I'm Chi Kagami." the girl said innocently. The woman knelt down in front of her and smiled. "It's very nice to meet you Chi." She said. The man Haruka smiled at the flustered little girl. "It's nice to meet you too miss Kuran." Chi replied. _

_"Kaname come meet the birthday girl." Juri said signalling a small boy with brown hair similar to Haruka's. Light skin and ember eyes. His costume was a butler and he smiled as he walked over. "Hello...my name is Kaname Kuran." He bowed. "My name is Chi Kagami." She replied with a happy smile. "Kaname, Take good care of her while me and your father go speak with her parents." Juri said as they walked away leaving the nine year old with the 10 year old. _

_"Do you want to go to the pond?" She asked him. "If that's what you want." He said. "I don't like making people come with me everyone because I say. i want your opinion." She said grabbing his hand. "Well I want to go to the pond." he said with a smile. She smiled as she pulled him along past the vast ocean of people outside into the back of the Victorian Mansion. They reached a blue and white rose garden. It all surrounded a large pond full of coy fish. _

_"This place is lovely isn't it?" She asked as she stopped by the pond. _

_"Yes it is." he replied. _

_"Hey why don't you talk?" The two looked behind them to see a boy with with mahogany hair, lightly-tinted blue eyes and a pale skin tone being trapped between the rose bushes and three other boys. The boy did not reply to the boy who asked the question. The boys began pushing the mahogany haired boy around. Before Kaname had time to act he realized the feeling of another hand holding his disappeared. He looked to see Chi walking towards the boys. _

_"Hey!" She shouted angrily. All the boys looked at her. Kaname and the one bullied included. "What do you want freak?" Asked another boy. The word freak made her flinch and clench her jaw. Her pupils dilated as she stared at the three angrily. "Who are you calling a Freak you worthless being?" She growled. The boy ran at her ready to punch her but she stopped it in one swift movement as he was now on his back on the rock path. The other two did the same and same result. She moved gracefully and swiftly as she flipped the boys over onto her back.  
_

_Now she had a foot on one boy's neck, a hand slightly twisting anothers arm and the same with the last one. "Apologize...Now!" She growled. The boys said I'm sorry as they pleaded for her to let go, and she did and they ran off. _

_Her eyes featured to normal and she stood there looking at the floor. "I'm sorry..." She said as she sat down on her knees. Kaname ran to her. "For what? You helped my cousin.." Kaname said. She looked at him then the mahogany-haired boy. He had a bored expression as he walked over to her. "I'm Senri Shiki." He said as he held a hand out to her. "Chi Kagami." She said taking his hand. He helped her onto her feet and she smiled looking at the two of them. _

_"You two want to be my new best friends?" She asked. _

_They looked at her, kaname smiled, "Of coarse." Shiki nodded agreeing with Kaname. "Alright, then we can't ever forget we are important to each other no matter what. That we never forget each other." She said. "Alright." Shiki said. "Promise." The three said in unison. "Good." She said. _

_~Dream end~_

* * *

Chi woke up in a cold sweat. She looked around and saw that she was still in her bed while Niji slept in his right next to her. _Just a dream. _She said. "Unforgotten memories..." She muttered as she walked to the window. Her bare feet were cold against the carpeted maroon floor. She peeked through the curtain and saw the blinding light. She closed the crevice she had made in the curtain and walked to her bag that sat by her bed. She pulled out black ballet slippers. She slipped them on and tied the ribbons, that ended at her mid thigh, tightly in bows.

She wore the same dress she came to cross Academy in but it was clean and not blood stained. She walked to the bedroom door and left closing it soundlessly behind her as she headed downstairs only to stop at the corner as she saw Aido and Yuki.

She saw the bite marks that were revealed by Aido sneakily swiping the band-aid off it. Soon the candle-lights began to go out and it seemed that Aido began to become irritated. He used his special ice ability as an aristocrat to freeze Yuki's right foot to the ground. "Just what are you to Lord Kaname Yuki!?" Aido asked. He soon jumped from where he was to down in front of Yuki making her step back slightly.

They began a conversation and after a minute or so Yuki raised her hand to slap Aido but swiftly Chi stopped her. "That's enough Yuki...don't do something so rash." Chi sighed. She let go of Yuki as she dropped her arm to the side. Chi walked behind Aido and stood a step above him which made her the same height as him at the moment. He didn't move to see her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "What the-?" Aido started. "Shhh...Well Aido you have been behaving rather childishly don't you think?" Chi said seductively in his ear making him shiver and the ice melted away.

"Why don't you apologize to Yuki?" Chi said cupping his chin in her hand. "But I-" "Just do it Aido..." She licked his neck slowly. "I'm sorry Yuki..." He said quickly shivering by the sudden sense of pleasure coming over his body. "Chi. That's enough." the voice cold and demanding. "Awww, but he was going to hurt your precious Yuki...or she would've smacked him too but the result the same." Chi said nonchalantly as her dilated pupils were visible to Yuki. "Release Aido now." He demanded as he walked down next to Yuki pulling her a little away from Aido and Chi.

Chi smirked, "So you have forgotten your promise Kaname?" She asked as she released Aido. Kaname walked to Aido and back-handed him making Aido turn left and spitting up some blood. Chi winced at the contact but a smirk spreading onto her lips. "Did someone put you up to this Aido?" Kaname asked. "No I-" "I told him to do it." Chi interrupted Aido. Yuki looked at Chi shocked. Kaname narrowed his eyes at her. "Aido leave." Aido nodded and did as told but eyed Chi as he left.

He walked Yuki to the door and told her not to come here alone because it was dangerous. Yuki stopped and began to say to Kaname how close she was to Zero Kiryuu. She started begging him not to put Zero in the Night class. He of coarse tried to tell her gently that he couldn't bend the rules for Zero and that he would eventually turn into a Level E. Yuki's eyes widened as she ran out.

Kaname stared after her as the door slowly closed.

The tallest boy from last night, out of no where, started to tell Kaname why he cared for the girl? That everyone saw how he looked at Yuki and knowing she lives under the same roof of the Vampire Hunter Zero Kiryuu.

Kaname simply looked at him as he said with a slight smile, "You want to know why?...That girl, is the only person I hold dear." he stated bluntly.

Those words made Chi's heart sting. "Now unless you want to listen on the lecture I suggest you go back to your room, Akatsuki." Kaname said. Akatsuki nodded and left passing by Chi as she clenched her fists walking to the front door, only to be stopped by Kaname's hand grabbing her wrist. "Chi." He said coldly.

**_"Tears are words the mouth can't say nor can the heart bare."_**

* * *

**End! Till next time my dear readers. (the lullaby is The Musician from -Man) ((Sorry really love their music)) Also pleeeeeasssee everyone watch La Storia Della Arcana Famiglia. I swear that you all will like it, unless ya'll are mean.**


	4. The Pyre and her Kuro's

**And we're back! I wanted to know if I suck at making stories without Homunculus. I mean she and I made Innocent Flower (DGM FF) together and it was great but I don't know. We also made Strained yet Insanity Prevails (Pandora Hearts FF) together and people seem to like it. *sighs* any who I will continue the story. **

* * *

_**"Most heartless people have a heart, they'll just do anything to protect their heart even if it means that they have to break yours."**_

"Let go of me Kaname." Chi growled. "No. Tell me what were you planning by doing that little show of yours." He demanded in a cold and low tone. She gritted her teeth then struggled against the male pureblood's grip on her wrist, "I said Let go Kaname Kuran!" She demanded. He pulled her towards him so she was facing him. "I order you to tell me what was with your little stunt." He ordered. She looked into his eyes searching for something then looked away moments later. She let out a dark, cold, and acid chuckle, "SO, now your ordering me? Since when was it any obligation in my race to take orders from someone so beneath me." She said acidly.

Her heart was breaking and her eyes stung.

He let her go as he stared her down. A small smirk appeared on his lips as he laid a finger under her chin guiding her to face him, "Your so pathetic Chi Kagami..." He said and her eyes widened. "You act bold and fearless but inside you are a frightened small child that wants everything she can't have...Your parents must be very disappointed to have had such a selfish, good-for-nothing daughter like you." He leaned in closer.

"Is that why they Favorited h-" "Leave her be Kuran!" Said a familiar voice. Chi and Kaname looked to the stairs and saw Niji, an angered and concerned look on his face.

Kaname's smirk faded. "This doesn't concern you-" "Yes it Does Kuran...You have no right to be doing this..." Niji said.

_"Why couldn't she be like her brother?" _Chi's father's words stung and she could hear herself breaking inside.

Before anyone of them knew it Chi had run out of the dorm and towards the trees in the school. "Chi!" Niji called after her but when he tried to run after her Kaname stopped him. "Leave her be." He said. Niji shot him a glare, "After what you said to her...You expect me to just stand here?" He said with distaste. He turned to Kaname, "You know how sensitive she can be Kuran!" He said angrily.

"She needed to be taught that here, is not her playground." Kaname said bluntly. "Yet it's your's isn't it.." Niji replied as he brushed past him and went towards his room seeing as Kaname wasn't going to let him leave anytime soon.

* * *

~Chi's POV~

I felt the warmth of my tears against my cold skin as they fell down my cheeks.

I was running through the trees here at the academy. _Why Kaname? You promised...You promised we'd all be important to each other...then why? _I thought as I shut my eyes and then tripped over a tree root falling to my side. I lifted off the ground a little bit, "Why Kaname?" I muttered as I sat up and leaned on the tree next to me. "How can you say that to me kaname? You promised didn't you? Was it a lie?" I mumbled as I looked at the bright blue sky. The tree Leafs shadowing parts of me from the sun.

* * *

~Ai's POV~

I was sitting in class when all of a sudden I started to feel a lot of grief and malice. I looked to Levi and he looked to me with a troubled expression. It seemed we both felt this. "Do you think...?" Levi started. "I'm sure of it...Kaname did something to Chi." I finished. I noticed that the girl, Yuki, had ran out about ten or fifteen minutes ago and then this feeling overwhelms us. It couldn't have been a coincidence.

"Do you think it has something to do with that girl Yuki Cross?" Levi asked. "I have a hunch." I replied.

"Mr. Levi and Ai...Please tell the class what the answer is to this problem." The algebra teacher interrupted our small conversation and we looked to him. "The answer is x=15 and a=24 giving you the answer -99.5." We stated in unison.

_"I didn't think they would actually answer since they weren't paying attention."_The teachers thought filled my ears making me chuckle slightly. "Is something amusing Mr. Sasaki?" He asked me. "Oh nothing really, just that the problem is child's play compared to the problems that we had in Paris." I stated. "What he means is your math problems are a lower rank to those we have in Europe." Levi added.

The teachers ace turned red, "Both of you have detention!" He said. We waved it off as we looked to each other. "You read his mind didn't you?" Levi asked. I nodded with a smirk, "He said he didn't expect us to answer the question." I said.

All of a sudden we felt as if our heart was breaking and a few tears escaped our eyes. "Is something wrong with the two of you?" The teacher asked.

Our eyes widened, "What did Kaname do?" We mumbled at the same time. "We'll be back Sir." we said as we stormed out of the class. "Levi you go look for Chi. I'll go see what happened in the moon dorms." I said as I ran towards the Moon dorms.

* * *

~Levi's POV~

I nodded as I went towards Chi's presence. As I got closer to her the heart breaking feeling got worse. I slowed down and began to hear crying.

"Chi?" I asked as I looked at my crying sweet friend. She looked up at me with red slightly puffy eyes and flushed cheeks. "Oh Chi..." I said as I knelt down beside her and hugged her. She cried into my shoulder as she wrapped her arms around me. "Why is Kaname breaking his promise?" I heard her mumble into my shirt.

I cupped her face as I made her look at me. "Calm down.." I said and we looked into each other's eyes. She began to control her breathing and then closed her eyes. I set her forehead against mine and I began to see what had caused her so much pain, from when She was messing with Aido to her running out here.

As I moved her away and picked her up bridal style she had fallen fast asleep. My effect of using my affinity is a real pain but I needed to know what had made her so sad. I began to walk with her to the moon dorms.

After a few minutes I had gotten to the front doors and started hearing arguing.

* * *

~Ai's POV~

I walked into the Moon dorms and saw Kaname sitting on the couch with a tall orange-haired night class student across from him on another couch. "Are you kidding me you son of a bitch." I growled as I walked to him. The orange-top stood up and seemed like he was going to stop me from getting any further to Kaname but then Kaname stopped him by waving the action off. "Yes Dorm President Kuran." Orange-top said as he sat back down.

Kaname turned to me with a smirk, "What may I owe this wonderful pleasure of your presence Ai Sasaki?" He asked in a sickly warm tone. "You know exactly why I'm here you filthy black Blood." I said disgusted. "It's about Chi right?" He said. He let out a sigh, "She needed to be taught a lesson is all." He stated.

I growled, "What did you do Kaname?" I asked. "I simply told her what she needed to hear." He said. "And what exactly was that?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest. "That she was a pathetic little child that wants what she can't have. That that's probably the reason her parent's Favorited HIM more than her." He said.

My eyes widened then narrowed as he let out a small chuckle, "After that she ran out of the dorms like a angered child." He stated. I punched him in the jaw and then orange-top swung at me but I jumped away from him. "Kaname," I started. "YOU HAVE GONE WAY TO FAR!" I turned to see Levi with Chi asleep in his arms.

* * *

~No One's POV~

Levi stepped in with Chi in his arms as the door closed behind him. "You used your affinity on her?" Ai asked as he walked over to him. "Yes, I'm sorry But I needed to know why she was breaking." Levi said. "Affinity?" Akatsuki asked. "It's their special ability like yours with fire." Kaname stated.

"Are they Vampire's?" Akatsuki asked looking to Kaname. Levi and Ai laughed slightly. "Don't ever think that we are such lower beings such as YOU." Niji said as he appeared out of no where next to his friends. "Chi is a hybrid called a Pyre. The boys are called Kuro's." Kaname stated.

Ai took Chi in his arms. "We were never meant to be alive..." Ai said, the Kuro's stared lovingly at Chi as she slept. "She especially shouldn't be alive...at least according to your Vampire senate or whatever and Vampire Hunters Association." Levi said. Kaname looked away from them as he said, "Levi, Ai, Leave. Chi and Niji are the only ones that are supposed to be here."

"No." They said in unison. "Chi is our princess we must look after. YOU are no help for all you cause is this outcome." Niji said.

Kaname stood up and walked to the three boys and one girl. "I said leave." He ordered and his eyes glowed red. "Yes Lord Kaname." Levi and Ai said disgusted. Ai handed Chi to Kaname as they left. "Akatsuki, see to it that Niji goes to his room." Kaname ordered once more. "Yes Lord Kaname." He said as he led Niji to his room.

Kaname looked at Chi with saddened eyes as she mumbled, "Why...did you...promise?" Tears flowed once more down her cheeks. He carried her to the couch.

As sat down with her in his arms he began to remember a forgotten memory.

* * *

_~Memory~_

_"Hey Kana-kun!" The small 9 year old called. "Yes Chi?" Kaname asked with a smile. _

_"I heard that my parents are gonna have a big surprise for me later. I am so excited. What do you think it is? A bunny? A puppy? Oh maybe a piano!" She exclaimed. Kaname chuckled at his now very close friend. She smiled a happy smile as she glomped Kaname. "I want the piano more than anything though. The bunny and puppy are a close second though~" She said. He used his elbows as elevation off the floor and carried the weight of his torso and the added weight of the girl as she had her head on his chest. _

_"Why the piano?" He asked. "Because I love singing...I love making people happy with music." She said. He gave her a sympathetic look and then ran his fingers through his hair. "You have such a beautiful heart Chi-Chan." He said. She giggled then slightly gripped his shirt. _

_"Hey Kaname..." She said in a saddened tone. He didn't know the cause of the sudden change in tone and was to curious as why it happened. "Yes?" He replied. _

_"I'm still important to you and Shiki right? Your not going to leave me like everyone else does, right?" She asked. He began to feel something warm and wet on his shirt and knew she was crying. "I promised didn't I Chi? That we were always going to be important to each other." Kaname said as he wiped her tears away. He cupped her cheek making her look at him. "We'll always be important to each other." He stated. _

_She smiled through her tears, "Thank you." She said. _

_~End~_

* * *

Kaname felt guilty as he remembered how lonely and broken she was back then. The cold deathly glare he was once staring at her with soon turned into a soft and guilty look. He stroked her hair and laced his fingers in her hair letting the stands flow through his fingers. "You are very troublesome Chi-chan." He mumbled as he stood up and walked her to her room with her in his arms.

* * *

**Sorry this was shorter than usuall. **

**So anyways there was slight KanamexChi moments huh~ Let's see how she will get on thinking her childhood friend broke his promise of always being important to each other. **

**Till next time my readers!**


	5. I just Can't Bare It

**Hey Hey Hey~ If this took longer than expected sorry. My biology teacher and Pre-Ap English teacher like sent mountains of homework to me on the weekends too! DO THEY REALLY EXPECT ME TO DO A 5 PAGE ESSAY FOR 5 CHAPTERS! 5 PAGES FOR EACH CHAPTER! IN ONE DAY! HELL NO. they must be crazy. I just told them I couldn't do it because it was to much work to do in a day and if they did that on purpose to make me fail their classes to get a hobby. Sorry for ranting on you. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire Knight just my OC's and extended ploy line.**

* * *

~Chi's POV~

I woke up to Niji and Takuma's voices. "Wake up Chi. Please." Takuma pleaded. "Chi wake up already." Niji said exasperated. I groaned annoyed, "Why?" I whined childishly. "Chi-Chan, it's time for the Night Class to get going to class." Takuma said. I opened my eyes in cracks. "I don't feel well, Let me stay for tonight at least Takuma." I said swatting Niji's hand away. "At least tell this to the teacher yourself, then you can come back and rest." Takuma replied. I sighed in defeat and slowly sat up. "Alright fine." I said.

"Good now please hurry and get changed." And the two boys left, but I knew Niji stayed outside my door. I swung my feet over the side of the bed and slowly let my feet touch the cold ground, sending shivers up my spine. I walked to my closet that stood by the Bathroom and took out my uniform.

I slowly took off my clothes, changing my panties and everything, then changed into the uniform that complemented my curves. I put on my black ballet slippers refusing to wear the heeled boots.

I brushed my hair and draped it over my right shoulder then something hit my in the back of my mind, "How did I get back into my room if I fled?" I muttered looking at my reflection in the mirror. "Chi are you almost ready?" Niji asked. I shook my head and then stood up, "Yeah I'm ready." I said as I walked towards the door.

When I opened it Niji was waiting patiently outside next to Akatsuki's and Aido's Door. "Let's go." I said as i walked towards the stairs. "Yeah." He replied. He stood by my side as we walked down, the whole night class staring at us, "If you are gonna stare like that everyday, take a picture, it's last longer." I stated rather boredly as I sat on the couch. "Watch what you say to us." The girl Ruka said. "Why don't you make me straw-head?" I glanced at her. Her eyes flashed red making me smirk, "Oh did I make the vampire child mad?" I teased. "Why you little-" "Ruka." We all turned to the top of the stairs. "Lord Kaname." Ruka said as her eyes went back to normal.

Everyone bowed. "Kaname." I muttered as I looked away. "Please Ruka try to calm yourself." Kaname said as he walked down with a stoic girl with bobbed styled purple hair. I looked into her eyes and knew her name was Siren. "Yes Lord Kaname." She said obediently. "Hello Kaname." Takuma said with a smile.

"Everyone head to class please I will meet you there soon." Kaname said making me look at him. "Chi stay here." He ordered. As everyone left Kaname stood by me. "Chi I-" "If this is about what happened this morning I'm sorry ok. I don't need another lecture." I said as I remembered how cold he was to me. I felt a tear run down my cheek as I looked away from him. His hand wiped away my tear and cupped my cheek. He glided me to look at him.

~No One's POV~

"Chi please just listen." Kaname said as he looked at his childhood friend. "I didn't mean to be so cold to you. That was never my intention believe me. I just don't want any of the others to turn you in to the Senate. It's my one dear wish that I don't lose another one that is so close to me." He said looking into her eyes. "Kaname." She mumbled. More tears fell down her cheeks as he smiled a warm smile. "Why Kaname...Why did you brake your promise?" Chi asked, her voice cracking. "You and Senri promised we'd always be important to each other...Do I not matter anymore since my parents disappeared?" She asked. Kaname's eyes saddened, "No Chi, that's not it at all...You were always important to me...which is why I was so hurt that you didn't tell me or Shiki that they were sending you to an Orphanage in Paris." He said as he hugged her.

"I'm sorry Kaname..." Chi said. Kaname felt her forehead and she was burning up. "Look Chi, why don't you rest for tonight then I'll tell the teacher you had a fever." Chi nodded as he helped her to her room.

As he left he couldn't help but thing, _She seemed more lonely now then she was this morning or back then. _

She sat at the edge of her bed after she changed into a black dress that reminded you of a lost and saddened princess. In the front it ended before her knees and in the back flowed down to her ankles. The sleeves were tight to her elbow but flared out to half her hand. She still wore her ballet slippers. "It's all because of her he's changed..." She said. "All because of Yuki Cross..." she sneered. "That stupid human." She stated. "That disgusting girl." She spat. Each time she spoke she dug her nails into her palms. "It's not fair...How come she's more important than me? Why am I lesser than a human?" She cried into her hands.

_"Sweetheart, you just need to calm down." her mother said as the small 6-year-old cried. "I'm sure those boys didn't mean it." Her father said. The mother had knee length slightly messy dark crimson hair that hung in wavy droplets, framing her heart shaped face. She wore a dress of a queen. Her father had dark crimson hair similar to kaname's fathers hairstyle, and wore a dress shirt with black slacks. "Those boys said i was a freak...That I meant nothing to anybody." The small child cried. _

_"Sweetheart, Chi, you mean the world to me and your father and your brother." Her mother said. "Ni-san is never here though.." She muttered. She knew deep in her heart her parents, more her father, Favorited her older brother. He was a successful 9-year-old. He was already casting roles in the Hollywood industry in America also show business here in Japan. "Your always going to be important to us." Her father said caressing her cheek. _

She remembered she had been crying that day because some of the servants boys had been picking on her. Back then she realized how weak and fragile she was back then. "Because Humans have always been stronger than you." She recited her brothers words to her as children.

She stood up and walked out of the building. Tears never stopping as she walked to the fountain here on the school grounds.

She couldn't stand the sight or the feel of water. She was more of a fire girl than anything. She stared at her reflection in disgust, "Such an ugly princess you are." She turned to find no one to be the source of the voice. "A disgusting thing." She looked around but stopped thinking she might have gone insane. She then shook her head and realized it was a lost spirit in the water of a former Level E vampire. "Why couldn't you be prettier." The spirit asked.

She sat down and looked at the moon and all it's glory. "I don't know." She replied. "Why are you such a brat?" it asked. "I don't know." She said. "Why don't you kill yourself?" It asked. She remained silent but her eyes widened slightly at the idea. "There is a Vampire Hunter here right? Why not ask him to kill you?" It asked not trying to hide the mischievousness in it's voice. "Your right...If I can't be the perfect princess my parents wanted then...what's the point in living, right? That's what everyone would've wanted." She replied. Her bangs hiding her eyes and her voice filled with sorrow. "Yes, they would want something so worthless to die." It replied to the saddened princess.

"Why must something so worthless keep living?" The spirit asked. "I don't know." She said. "Then go kill yourself." It said. She had noticed that the moon was high and she had been out there for almost two or three hours. She stood up as if she was a marionette on strings. She began walking aimlessly but got stopped by the sound of the human she hated to the core. "Chi what are you doing out here!" Yuki Cross' voice filled with worry and warning. Her footsteps got closer to Chi. "Stay back!" Chi shouted. Yuki stopped, "Chi I-" "It's your fault I'm no longer important!" Chi spat now glaring at Yuki with tears in her narrowed eyes.

_She reminds me of...Zero. _Yuki thought as she saw the hatred, Sorrow, and anger Chi had in her eyes behind the tears. "I just, Want to die alone so go away." Chi stated as she turned away. "No!" Yuki said as she grabbed Chi by her arm. "Let me go." Chi snarled. "I will not." Yuki said sternly. Chi looked at Yuki, "I will not allow you to kill yourself." Yuki stated.

"Why you Yuki?" Chi asked. "Why must YOU be so important to him making me now second rate?" Chi asked acidly. "All vampires are Beasts in human forms. So why? You, a human, get to be so close to Kaname? Someone who should be so frightened of Vampires, be so close to one, a Pureblood even." Chi said. She was slightly taller than Yuki she noticed. "Because he saved my life a long time ago when I was a child." Yuki said. "Kaname is different too! He is sweet, Kind, warm. He would never do anything to hurt me." Yuki defended.

Chi's eyes widened then she looked away with clenched teeth. "Why? kaname...You and him promised so why?" Chi muttered. Chi finally freed from Yuki's grip. "Chi, Come with me okay. I'm gonna go check on Zero but then I'm taking you to the Headmasters Office." Yuki said. Chi unclenched her jaw then looked to Yuki, "Fine." she said. Yuki nodded and grabbed Chi's hand leading her towards Zero's room. Chi did not really know who Zero was but it didn't seem Yuki would've let her just leave back to her dorms.

Yuki and Chi finally got to the Zero's room and Yuki knocked. "Zero, I'm coming in okay? I brought a friend too." Yuki said as she slowly opened the unlocked door. Yuki and Chi had found the boy doing exactly what Chi wanted to do. Point a gun at her temple and shoot herself. "What are you doing!?" Yuki shouted as she got Zero to let go of the gun and was on top of him but then he switched it so now he was on top of her and holding the gun in Yuki's hand to his neck. Chi watched silently from the doorway. Chi realized this was the boy that Niji described. The one that was feeding off of Yuki on the staircase. "Shoot me. Before I lapse into a Level E. I want to die and you to be the one to kill me." Zero stated. Yuki shook her head. Zero let his hand guide the gun lower down to the bed then he reached the band-aid that was on Yuki's neck and took it off, revealing his bite marks on her neck. "You heard it, I know you did. The sound of me drinking your blood. You can't just act so nonchalant after you have gone through something as horrible as that." Zero said. "Zero..." The two girls mumbled. "I tried, I can no longer control the part of me that wanted to drink your blood. I'm afraid this might happen again and I'll end up killing the next person. So shoot me! Admit it! your afraid of me aren't you." Zero said pointing the gun at himself again. Yuki shook her head then stared into his eyes. "I can't, I just can't." Yuki said. Zero then got off her and let the gun drop as he picked up his bag that sat by the bed, "Fine, then leave me alone." was all he said as he left the two girls their. One on the bed and one staring after him as she stood on the other side of the hall.

Chi saw a picture on the floor with writing on it. She picked it up as she walked in and looked at the picture of the Boy Zero and the Girl Yuki looking over his shoulder. Yuki sat up and looked at Chi. "I'll go get him." Chi said as she ran after Zero leaving the picture behind on the floor.

When Chi had Zero in her sights she rand and grabbed him by the arm making him stop. "Hold On Kiryuu." She stated. Zero glances back at her. "Who are you?" He asks coldly. She shrugged it off then said, "My name is Chi Kagami. A member of the Night Class but not even close to a Vampire. The race you so desperately hate." She stated as if she was talking to someone she knew well. He growled as he tried to free himself from her grip. "I will not let you leave this place like This Zero Kiryuu." She sneered. "How do you know who I am?" He glared at her. She showed no falteration in her facial expressions. "I have the ability to look into one's thoughts, feelings, memories...Your name I can see. I have many abilities but one is by touch. By a single touch I can know the basics about you. Such as your name." She stated. She saw how he looked at her in disgust and annoyance.

"It's a horrid ability isn't it?" She asked. "But this is not about me. I will not let you run away from this. From Yuki who cares for you." She said. "Why would you care?" Zero sneered at the girl as he turned to her. Chi's eyes softened. "Because no matter how much I hate Yuki...If she is sad that will only make her run to Kaname more." Chi stated. The sound of his name made Zero cringe. "I know you hate him with every fiber of your being but...Kaname is or was my friend when I was alone...I don't want him to be sad...and even if you despise me, for reasons you don't even know. Let me be there for you." She said.

"What?" Zero asked. "You have been alone this whole time haven't you? Even though you had Yuki around, you were still fighting, alone for four years." Chi stated. "Running away is admitting defeat Zero Kiryuu." She said. "Why are you doing this?" He asked with saddened eyes. "Because, I know what it feels like to feel alone no matter how many people your around." She said. "It's cold and it's painful knowing that at any moment you could hurt them. Turn into a beast in human form and hurt those you hold dear." She said looking down. "Please, I may hate Yuki, but she's important to an asshole I used to call a friend. I don't know why but please. Don't run away from her..." She said as she looked at Zero.

Zero stared at her. "It's gonna be alright Zero, I promise." Chi said in a calming tone. Zero didn't know why but he wrapped his arms around the girl. _Why? Why do I feel the need I need to comfort this monster, this girl, I don't even know?_ She returned the action. "It's going to be alright okay..." She said. _Kaname might never forgive for me for this. But I will not let that idiotic girl Yuki be sad. I just can't bare it. _Chi thought.

Kaname watched from a window at his childhood friend and the vampire hunter he hated in an embrace. _Is she using her ability or is she really..._Kaname let his thought trail off.

* * *

**So I'll also show you a sweet dream next night~ **

**Anyways now there's some ZeroxChi going on. I feel she is turning into a whore now. DX Review pwease.**


End file.
